Forum:Gielinor Uncut
I'm going to create a series called Gielinor Uncut which will basically be Gielinor but with a wider scope. At the minute I'm not sure how many would be interested in the project, and I would like to know how people feel on the idea of anything can happen. If it's a popular idea I'll add it, but it won't be in the same continuity as Gielinor but can feature its characters as long as the owners provide permission for them. I will not contribute to the series, and have asked the evil dude to head a first series, but everyone may have their own arcs and plans as long as they don't contradict another person's. Anyone interested in contributing? Mr. Garrison 09:50, 10 August 2008 (UTC) I'm not exactly hip on the idea, as I've explained before... so... no. }12:17, 10 August 2008 (UTC) I love the idea! Although I'm still a little mystified as to exactly what it's about. --Fegaxeyl 15:45, 10 August 2008 (UTC) It's like Gielinor, the evil dude can discuss with everyone on a suitable main arc, but there would be mini-arcs as well. You might also like to know the latest quest allows the player to time travel to the first age, but I do not wish for time travel in Gielinor so this series could feature it. An idea of mine that you could use is based on Fegaxeyl's What If? series in which the God Wars could be altered somehow. It'd be similar to Runiverse stories I guess, but I would have to put a stop on crossovers and alien battles as other writers would not want that. This is what I've learned through creating serials which gave me the idea: #Morytania, my series, I feel failed in terms of what I thought it could become. Me and the evil dude were the only writers, and the scope of it was far too specific. #With Gielinor things became more popular becasue it was a wider scope, but I have put limits on things and asked things to be removed. #With this series, I can keep Gielinor free of things I don't want like time travel and technology and such while having them in Gielinor Uncut in order to stop me preventing creativity of the writers. *Mr. Garrison 17:39, 10 August 2008 (UTC) This is a good idea in my opinion, and I promise I won't feature any alien invasions. I'm lucky to lead the project, and I've already thought about several arcs, which I will explain later. Arnie 19:00, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Everyone, I just wanted to say that since I won't be writing for Gielinor Uncut that no one can use any of my characters (obviously). 17:33, 11 August 2008 (UTC) I thought it over, and now I've changed my mind. I will be writing for Gielinor Uncut. Question: will this be part of the Runiverse? 11:04, 18 August 2008 (UTC) No, Gielinor Uncut is its own Universe. Its basically in a parallel universe beside the Gieliverse. All that happened in Gielinor vol1 and vol 2 happened here - but then this universe was created, because of a split decision. Arnie 11:10, 18 August 2008 (UTC)